


there is no good time for cannibal tea-time

by qwerty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, another plotless wonder, can we have pheasants instead please, questionable tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty/pseuds/qwerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine/Merlin, plushie-toy tea party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there is no good time for cannibal tea-time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Summerpornathon Marketplace. Apropos of a label on a box of herbal tea declaring it was "Made with real Chinese people."

"Do help yourselves to the tea," said the stocky black-and-white bear, regarding them blankly with its black glass eyes. "It is a particular preparation, made in the traditional way with real people from my native land of Chin.

"Of course, Lord Panda. We are much honoured by your hospitality, aren't we, my dear Merlin?" Gwaine smiled warmly at the bear and slung a heavy arm over Merlin's shoulder, pulling him close to press his lips against his temple. "I don't think we should drink the tea," he whispered into Merlin's ear. Merlin shivered, though Gwaine couldn't tell what it was in response to - the tickle of his breath, or the description of the tea.

There was an awkward silence as the bear sat and watched them, perhaps waiting for them to take up its invitation. The overstuffed felt dog and the ragged cloth doll seated to either side of them also looked at them, managing to look expressionlessly expectant, and somehow threatening in spite of being less than half their height. All around the table, assorted children's toys sipped at their tea and murmured among themselves.

"Very honoured," Merlin agreed meekly, and turned his face into Gwaine's neck. "It might not be what it sounds like," he said without much conviction. "Did I ever tell you about the time Gaius made tea with my bathwater?"

Gwaine failed to keep from screwing up his face while he tried to think of how and why. "No, but I'm not sure that idea sounds any better," he told Merlin honestly. "What do we do?"

Merlin smiled at the bear and raised his cup, took a noisy slurp. "Thank you for the tea. It is indeed very special." He looked a little green, and Gwaine felt green as well.

All the toys turned the weight of their silent expectation on Gwaine. "I think I preferred the pheasants," he said. "Why do I keep letting you get me into these things?" Merlin made a little face at him, and Gwaine drank.


End file.
